


Четверти

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Germany-Centric (Hetalia), Historical Hetalia, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: Цикл драбблов о Людвиге в разные отрезки тех трёх веков, которые он застал. Вне навязших на зубах тем войн, побед и поражений - просто о Людвиге и разных сторонах его сложной и интересной натуры, остающихся в прошлом и настоящем Германии.





	1. I четверть XIX века - Одно лишь дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> В соответствии с моим хэдканоном Людвиг появился на свет после Наполеоновских войн, в 1813 году - когда по примеру Наполеона, создавшего Рейнский союз, впервые возникла идея объединения всей Германии.  
> Кроме того, во времена разъединения Германии Людвиг отвечал и за ГДР, и за ФРГ - поскольку снова выступил объединяющим началом немецких земель.  
> Цикл полностью завершён. =)

У маленького мальчика Людвига нет призвания и смысла жизни - ему не до таких громких слов и материй. Куда там - у мальчика Людвига даже фамилии-то нет.

Но ему нельзя озираться, думать и выбирать. Ему важно, так важно и нужно - просто существовать. Собирать себя по утрам в единое целое, ощупывать себя и убеждаться в том, что он - есть. В том, что его маленькое и (пока?) такое слабое тельце - живое, дышащее. 

Есть двое тех, кто хочет, чтобы так и было. Чтобы он жил. Но один из них говорит: 

"Возможно, у меня получится управлять новой империей", "Объединю все земли только я, и никто другой - уж точно не этот выскочка!", "Ты будешь создан, чтобы быть под моим управлением".

А другой - смеётся и сажает Людвига на коня, скачет с ним по полям и городам и говорит: 

"Смотри! Это - твои земли. Это - твои люди. Ты нужен им - уже сейчас, хотя они ещё не уверены. Но их сердца желают тебя всё больше", - и тогда сердце маленького Людвига стучит, стучит, так сильно, прямо в горле. 

"А тебе? Тебе я нужен?" - спрашивает почти шёпотом он. И Великий Пруссия смеётся: "Мне ты нужнее всех, брат!"

Маленький Людвиг перестаёт просыпаться по утрам с ужасом от того, что, может быть, он уже не существует. Уж слишком радостно у него на душе, когда Пруссия входит широким шагом, распахивая тяжёлые гардины, и говорит:

\- Доброе утро, мой Германия.

Сомневаться уже не требуется. Он существует, пусть ещё и не на карте. Он уже не умрёт.


	2. II четверть XIX века - Сказки

Людвиг торопится закончить начатое что есть сил, и от этого всё получается плохо, падает, не слушается маленьких рук. Портупея со шпагой тоже мешаются, не дают и на корточки-то толком сесть, хотя лучше всего было б вообще опуститься на колени - так было б удобнее собирать. Но нельзя, он запачкает брюки. Вот одно, другое, третье - ах, зачем только он додумался вырвать из блокнота отдельные листки!..

Пачка бумаги падает, разлетаясь, и мальчик с обидой и укором смотрит на собственные пальцы, которые его так подвели, а потом, прикусив губу, - на листочки, усеявшие пол. Ах, к чёрту брюки!.. Людвиг бросается вниз, а затем к комоду, задвигает ящик - и тут как раз входит брат.

\- Людвиг! - гаркает Гилберт, резко шагая в центр. - Ну сколько можно ждать?!

\- Прости, брат, - тихо лепечет Людвиг, а в следующий миг расширяет глаза, бледнеет и алеет попеременно: Гилберт поднимает с пола позабытый листок и удивлённо рассматривает его. 

Брат хмыкает, садясь на постель, начиная читать, и Людвиг боится стронуться с места, не то что что-нибудь сказать или попросить вернуть. “Никогда-никогда!! - обещает он себе, зажмурившись. - Никогда больше так не делать!”

\- “Они прошли мимо огромного дерева, и с кривых ветвей сорвались с гарканьем птицы. Запахло тиной и гнилой водой - за стволами виднелся заросший чёрной ряской пруд. Лес становился мрачнее и страшнее чем дальше, тем больше...” - читает Гилберт, а затем поднимает глаза на Людвига.

Тот вжимает голову в плечи, но замечает: глаза брата серьёзны и ясны, но не смеются.

\- Страшные сказки, брат? - с интересом спрашивает Гилберт. Людвиг с трудом, но кивает. Гилберт начинает улыбаться. - Что же ещё? Стихи? Рассказы, пьесы? 

Людвиг молчит и краснеет больше, хотя дальше, казалось бы, некуда. Пруссия смотрит на него внимательно, а затем - на комод, из ящика которого торчат уголки в спешке спрятанных листов. 

\- Нам надо на построение, Людвиг, - Гилберт поднимается резким движением, откладывая листок, и мальчик выдыхает, опуская в облегчении плечи. Пруссия усмехается и спрашивает: - А потом ты дашь мне почитать то, что написал, брат?

Людвиг смотрит на него несчастно, в отчаянии - ведь нет ничего хуже, чем опозориться перед старшим братом! И как ему вообще в голову пришло всё это писать! Но Пруссия подходит и кладёт ладонь ему на щёку, приподнимая голову, чтобы глядеть глаза в глаза.

\- Мне бы очень хотелось, - мягко говорит Гилберт, улыбаясь, и мальчик чувствует, что его завораживает прикосновение и голос, - дочитать сказку на ночь.

Тело Людвига пронзает мелкой дрожью, когда он осознаёт, что уже несколько раз кивает, а сердце в груди почти взрывается от счастья.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Литературный романтизм впервые возник именно в Германии, на рубеже XVIII-XIX веков, в дальнейшем развитии обратившись к сказочным и мифологическим мотивам, что особенно ярко выразилось в творчестве Гофмана и братьев Гримм. Последние, будучи гражданами королевства Пруссия, собирали свои сказки по всем немецким государствам.


	3. III четверть XIX века - Острые шпили

По примеру брата Людвиг пришпоривает коня, когда прихотливая южная дорога снова начинает идти в гору. Они почти у самых Альп, и тут не видно всей местности как в Северной Германии. 

Германия… Людвиг почти не замечает уже, что называет так немецкие государства, хотя они ещё не объединены. Но Гилберт говорит, что осталось недолго, Гилберт обещал, что скоро, вот-вот, он наконец получит земли! И Людвиг знает, чувствует это сердцем, что эта земля - его, что она отзывается на биение в его груди. Скоро так будет и по всем законам. Европе придётся признать его существование, считаться с этим в будущем, в последующие века.

А пока что брат обещал ему что-то необычное. Сюрприз. Людвиг, всегда старающийся казаться взрослее, чем есть, всё-таки не удерживается от смущённой улыбки - ведь сейчас же не Рождество, чтобы дарить подарки! - но без вопросов следует за Пруссией верхом.

Они выезжают на поворот, и Гилберт касается ладонью его плеча.

\- Смотри, брат, - он указывает вперёд и вверх, и глаза Людвига расширяются от открывшейся картины.

Прекрасный замок стоит вдалеке, там, на самой высокой горе. Он огромен, его светло-коричневые стены и серые шпили десятка башен вознеслись ввысь. Замок правителей, Гилберта и его самого, замок Гогенцоллернов.

\- Как красиво… - Людвиг с трудом собирает растерянные слова, он глядит на брата в радостном восхищении. - Мы посмотрим ближе, правда?

Гилберт усмехается.

\- Конечно. Это - твой замок, брат. Мои рыцари оставили на нашей земле множество памятников своей доблести. Теперь настаёт твоя очередь, Людвиг, - Пруссия глядит на него прямо и с гордостью в глазах, и Людвигу хочется под этим взглядом ещё сильнее выпрямить спину, хотя куда уж больше. - Но это ещё не всё, брат!..

Гилберт внезапно озорно улыбается, и Людвиг прикусывает губу, глядя на него во все глаза. Пруссия смотрит на него и тянет с продолжением, отчего ему так хочется спросить, но Людвиг осаживает себя - надо же быть сдержанным! Гилберт усмехается и смотрит снова на замок.

\- Скоро мы поедем в Кёльн, Людвиг. Там будет ещё одно чудо.

Людвиг кивает: он знает, что брат не обманывает, никогда не обманывает. 

Через несколько лет он, Германская империя, стоит на вершине башни Кёльнского собора, и открывающийся вид, сногсшибательная высота захватывают ум и воображение Людвига. Он закрывает глаза, помня, как много метров до земли под его ногами, и зная, что стоит здесь, на высоте, так же твёрдо, как и на земле. Людвиг чувствует, как его дух устремляется вверх, к небу, в бесконечность - вместе с неоготическими шпилями самого высокого здания в Европе и в мире.

Он думает о том, что готов к этой бесконечности. Готов к тому, чтобы оседлать и направить её - как и шпили собора - по своей воле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вторая половина XIX века в Германии была не только временем объединения всей нации, но и временем неоготической архитектуры. Было возведено множество замков, в том числе Гогенцоллерн и Нойшванштайн, построено много соборов. Кёльнский собор строился в два приёма — в 1248—1437 гг. и в 1842—1880 годах. По окончании строительства 157-метровый собор на четыре года стал самым высоким зданием мира, после чего рекорд был побит Ульмским собором, который до сих пор является самым высоким храмом в мире.


	4. IV четверть XIX века - Рубежи

Людвиг не может, никак не может найти себе места. С тех пор, как произошло объединение, с тех пор, как его собственные границы наконец-то появились на картах всего мира, они с братом работали не покладая рук. Они даже практически не видели друг друга - иногда неделями. И только читали о том, что сделал другой, - в газетах по утрам.

Германия, его плоть, его кровь, рождалась в умах людей других стран и перерождалась на глазах его граждан. Изобретения, открытия, модернизация - всё это захватило весь мир! И Людвиг был впереди всех, он старался наверстать всё, что было упущено немцами за долгие годы, века - целое тысячелетие! - раздробленности.

Ему казалось, что новые железные дороги пролегают не через поля и города - пролегают через его вены. Ему казалось, что это не пульс стучит - а грохочут огромные двигатели новых машин, которые строят на новых заводах.

Технический прогресс, социальный прогресс в считанные десятилетия - объединившаяся Германия показывает всему миру, что это возможно! Англичане больше не смеются над надписью “Made in Germany”, ведь это становится знаком качества. В России, Америке и других странах всё больше людей знают немецкий язык, на нём издаются новейшие научные труды и самые подробные энциклопедии. Валькирии Вагнера взлетают над Европой...

Сказка становится правдой. И потому Людвиг, новая амбициозная империя, не отказывает себе ещё и в роскоши: у него появляются колонии. Пусть совсем немного, всего около полутора десятков, ведь другие страны давно уже поделили между собой почти весь мир. Но всё же - они есть, и юный, но уже возмужавший Людвиг имеет все причины высоко держать голову, когда плывёт на пароходе далеко-далеко - в Африку и Тихий океан.

А в Тихом океане лежит гряда островов с мягким береговым песком и буйной, яркой экзотической природой, и над ней, и над морем, которое она огибает, уже значится название - в честь Железного Бисмарка, великого прусского канцлера. 

В честь брата, который дал ему больше, чем жизнь, - который дал ему, Людвигу, Германии, часть себя. Который дал ему величие.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немецкие переселенцы в Северной Америке составляли огромный процент, и до Первой Мировой немецкий был весьма распространён. В России также знание немецкого считалось престижным в свете и нужным для обычных людей: как до того французского, а сейчас - английского языка.  
>  У Германской империи было несколько крупных колоний и множество мелких островков в Тихом океане. Море Бисмарка и острова Бисмарка, принадлежащие государству Папуа-Новая Гвинея, до сих пор носят названия, оставшиеся со времён бытия немецкой колонией, хотя наименования самих островов почти все были изменены с немецких на английские варианты после Первой Мировой войны.


	5. I четверть XX века - Кино без звука

Работы много, от края до края. 

Людвиг не считает её, не думает о её начале и конце. Он просто делает всё, что может, каждый божий день, пытаясь восстановить из руин раздраенную, разорённую войной и немыслимыми контрибуциями страну. Пытаясь восстановить, собрать воедино, склеить по огрубелым оббитым кускам - самого себя. 

Он не позволяет себе судить и думать, он не позволяет себе смотреть в прошлое или будущее. Их как будто уже не существует для него.

Но наступает тёмный вечер, работа на этот день всё-таки заканчивается, и Людвиг идёт в темноте, пошатываясь от усталости, пытаясь оттереть от заводских масел руки. Он идёт не домой, но и не в пивную. Он не даст себе забыться от безнадёжности и ужаса, от нескончаемой работы в вине, наркотиках или разврате. 

Нет. 

Он идёт в кинотеатр.

В зале поначалу пустовато и темно, но люди стекаются, несмотря на поздний час и усталость. Люди хотят дышать, и Людвиг тоже хочет. Все они собираются тут, чтобы увидеть истории - выдуманные, но так хорошо ложащиеся на затасканные души. 

Истории о сумасшествии, истории о ночных убийствах, истории о жестоких существах, лишающих крови и жизни. 

Истории о том, как почва уходит из-под ног, и человек теряет всё, составлявшее его жизненный путь. 

Истории, от которых рвутся сердца тех, кто сидит в зале.

Потом, гораздо позже, эти фильмы назовут немецким экспрессионизмом, и они станут шедевральной мировой классикой. Никто уже не будет помнить, что они - немой крик целой нации. Но это будет потом.

А сейчас Людвиг смотрит на кадры и титры с неподвижным, закаменелым лицом, медленно моргая. По его щекам текут слёзы. Только здесь он чувствует себя ещё живым - и знает, что выживет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В начале 1920-х в Германии наиболее востребованы в кинозалах были истории безумия, предательства, криминальных заговоров. Отправной точкой немецкого киноэкспрессионизма стал фильм «Кабинет доктора Калигари» (1920), получивший широкий резонанс не только в Германии, но и за её пределами.


	6. II четверть XX века - Урановое чудо

Людвиг в изнеможении опускается на диван - кажется, он не был дома чуть больше суток. Ему хорошо, хотя он едва ли способен сейчас шевелиться, но радость работы и её плоды стоят десятикратно. Он бросает взгляд на миниатюрный радиоприёмник - новый, Гилберт купил всего несколько месяцев назад, - и улыбается. Ему известно: скоро станут широкодоступными всем немцам и другие устройства - портативные фотокамеры, и небольшие чёрно-белые телевизоры, и даже цветной прототип. Уже готовится Теле- и радиовыставка в Берлине...

Но это не всё, это же только одна из сотен ступенек, которые достиг и ещё достигнет германский разум! Самый лучший, как утверждает фюрер, самый способный. Людвиг не рассуждает об этом - он просто с головой окунается в дело. Исследования, проверки, доказательства теорий, новые открытия и изобретения... У него кружится голова от всего того, что создают его люди, и гулко бьётся сердце, взлетая до небес от радости, когда он видит вокруг столько озарённых смыслом и идеей лиц.

\- Чаю? - Гилберт садится рядом, он тоже устал, но куда меньше, и с интересом теперь смотрит на брата.

\- Лучше сразу в кровать, - усмехается Людвиг, чуть ероша пальцами серебристые вихры. Пальцы почти не слушаются, вихры - тоже, но зато брат начинает улыбаться вслед за ним.

\- Расскажешь? - приподнимает бровь Гилберт.

\- Приглашу, - Германия поворачивает к нему голову. - Через две недели научная конференция, - губы как будто сами разъезжаются, и Людвиг чувствует, что по-детски счастлив. Он и думать забыл о той пропасти, что поглощала его всего десять лет назад. Он живёт здесь и сейчас.

\- Отлично! - Гилберт откидывается на него. - Мне, пожалуйста, в первом ряду и по центру.

Людвиг кивает. Другого места он бы брату и не предложил. Тот одним из первых должен увидеть чудо - которое они изобрели. Которое потрясёт весь мир, без сомнений! Которое, возможно, изменит весь мир, даже перевернёт его на столетия вперёд.

То, что в будущем заставит - это Людвиг не знает и не может знать - работать на людей мирный атом. То, что раз и навсегда поставит всю Землю перед вероятностью ядерной катастрофы.

...Это чудо уже открыто немцами, и называется оно - расщепление урановых ядер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17 декабря 1938 г. Отто Ган и его ассистент Фриц Штрассман открыли и доказали в Берлине деление уранового ядра, что стало научной и технической базой для развития атомной энергетики.


	7. III четверть XX века - Полоса смерти

Тёмное небо Берлина наверняка сейчас усыпано звёздами, но Людвигу не видно их за яркими пятнами света фонарей над рвом и прожекторов на смотровых вышках. Ему видна только чернота, накрывшая сверху город.

Тело чеканит шаг, повторяет раз за разом отработанные за полтора столетия движения. Рядом, слышно дыша, трусит овчарка. Людвиг снова в форме и снова несёт службу, вот только форма на этот раз на нём - Восточной Германии, а служба его заключается в том, чтобы охранять границу внутри своего города, внутри своей столицы, внутри своего народа.

Ещё несколько часов, и окончится его ночное дежурство, наступит рассвет. Людвиг снимет эту форму, а затем пребудет в Бонн, где у него совещание с Альфредом, а потом вернётся в Восточный Берлин - уже на заседание партии.

Сейчас же он идёт по своей земле, меряет шаг. Перед ним подконтрольная зона: ограждения, препятствия, ров, песок и, наконец, стена, противоположная сторона которой выходит на Запад. С другой стороны - тоже стена, с колючей проволокой от не в меру упорных граждан Востока. А он, Людвиг, ровно посередине. Там, где нельзя быть никому, где будет убит любой, кроме него и других пограничников - самых проверенных и надёжных.

Людвиг немного хмурится, косясь в сторону восточной стены. Оттуда слабо слышится шум и крики: похоже, снова кого-то поймали. Он останавливается, прислушиваясь.

Крики стихают. 

Людвиг вздыхает, поджимая губы, продолжая путь: он очень надеется, что это был не Гилберт. К стене нельзя приближаться ни одному жителю ГДР, даже если это одно из воплощений государства, и Гилберт об этом чертовски хорошо знает! Это одно из правил, а Гилберт ведь всегда был тем, кто ревностно следил за их исполнением, тем, кто учил этому и Людвига. 

Но теперь раз за разом он идёт в стометровую зону отчуждения, гуляет вдоль стены, хоть и не пытается её пересечь. Его уже арестовывали, сажали, даже стреляли - но всё равно ничего не могут поделать с тем, что Гилберт возвращается. Он не собирается бояться и находится там, где скапливаются мысли миллионов его немцев, упираясь в ненавистный забор. 

И Людвиг тоже ничего не может с этим поделать, сколько бы ни просил его по ночам шёпотом в спальне их восточной квартиры, стискивая ему плечи, глядя в тёмные от прищура красные глаза. Гилберт сжимает зубы и всё равно рано или поздно возвращается под стену. В свою зону отчуждения.

Людвигу приходится с этим смириться - потому как и сам он всегда возвращается на службу, чтобы снова охранять границу. 

Чтобы идти по полосе шириной в несколько десятков метров и длиною в бесконечность, замыкающейся в кольцо вокруг Западного Берлина, - своей собственной полосе смерти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Берлинская стена была самым крупным фортификационным сооружением Европы. На первоначальном этапе она действительно была просто бетонным забором, но впоследствии имела довольно сложную структуру:  
>  http://awards.ruslash.net/images/upload/4057_5D8kajaDhm6U-3yr.jpg


	8. IV четверть XX века - Своя кровь

Когда падает, падает уже наконец проклятая стена - Людвиг держится.

Когда народ, раздвоенный, посаженный в экспериментальные инкубаторы капитализма и социализма руками Америки и России, наконец объединяется - Людвиг держится.

Когда подписывают договор, устанавливают новую праздничную дату - 3 октября, а стену демонтируют и расписывают граффити, - Людвиг всё ещё сдерживает себя.

Его обнимает брат, они улыбаются друг другу, они гуляют вечерами и ночами от колонны Победы до Кафедрального собора, из Западной части в Восточную и обратно. Они меняют место жительство, уезжая в новый дом, обустраивают его. Они вновь полноценно и полноправно участвуют в международных процессах.

Людвиг вдыхает грудью больше, глубоко-глубоко - и всё никак не может надышаться. Людвиг улыбается, радуется, смеётся - как не смеялся чуть ли не с середины XIX века. Людвигу кажется, что у него есть крылья - когда он смотрит в любимые глаза брата, уже не Пруссии, просто Востока. 

Он обещал себе больше не ронять слёз после ужаса двадцатых, после бесконечной бездны бед и отчаянья, и он держится, не сдаётся.

Но потом… Потом в Германию начинают приезжать новые люди. Люди, которые зовут себя немцами, которые помнят свою кровь и свои корни. Люди, чьи предки расселились когда-то по разным странам: по России и многим из стран Восточной Европы. Люди, которые пережили отчуждение, которые высылались, изгонялись со своей же земли, клеймились только за свою кровь и язык… Они желают вернуться, воссоединиться со своей изначальной Родиной. Многие помнят её, многие хотят узнать - и Германия принимает их, собирает всех под свою защиту, под своё крыло.

Людвиг видит - их становится больше. Число тех, кому он нужен, кому он дорог, кому он - отечество, растёт, превышает миллионы. И вот тогда уже Людвиг не может сдержаться. По его щекам снова текут тихие, беззвучные слёзы.

Он, разбитый, униженный, взлетевший, сломленный, заплутавший и снова разбитый вдрызг, - он снова возрождается, снова становится целым и сильным.

И силён Людвиг, как и раньше: своими людьми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После объединения Германии в неё репатриировалось более 2,5 миллионов этнических немцев - из земель бывшей Российской империи, из Польши, бывшей Чехословакии и Югославии, Венгрии, Румынии и других стран.  
>  Больше всего среди переселенцев было российских немцев - людей, чьи предки жили в России и её губерниях ещё со времён Петра I и Екатерины II: в Крыму, в Поволжье, под Петербургом и т.д. Во время Второй Мировой войны, русские немцы в считанные недели были депортированы советским правительством за Урал, в Казахстан и на Алтай, где пробыли долгие десятилетия, прежде чем им дали разрешение вернуться. Однако, даже после разрешения снова селиться в европейской части Союза, правительство, увы, не смогло вернуть этим своим гражданам утраченные земли и имущество.  
>  В странах Восточной Европы немецкое население Польши, Чехословакии и других сразу после Второй Мировой подверглось изгнанию и геноциду. С наступлением 90-х и объединением Германии многие этнические немцы из этих стран также решили вернуться на историческую родину.


	9. I четверть XXI века - Купол

Людвиг касается рукой стекла огромного полушария. 

Старое забывается, отходит прочь. Да, брату эта надстройка над старыми, сохранившимися стенами Рейхстага не нравится - он каждый раз вспоминает и сравнивает, и выводы у него получаются всегда отнюдь не в пользу настоящего. 

А Людвигу - нравится. 

Изящность, удобство, потрясающая многофункциональность, спиралевидный подъем вдоль стен и окно, через которое виден зал заседаний. Здесь, с высоты стекла простой человек, любой человек может окинуть взглядом зелень Тиргартена и берега Шпрее, осмотреть Берлин во всей его многоликости - и заглянуть к тем, кто решает судьбы немецкого народа, увидеть сверху самых высокопоставленных людей столицы.

Гениальная инженерия. 

Без старых материалов, известняка и стали, без духа старой архитектуры, верно, - но купол, новый купол перекроенного и обновлённого здания парламента, по мнению Людвига, прекрасен. Это своеобразное окно в новый век позволяет ему вдохнуть глубже и свободнее. Позволяет взглянуть по сторонам - и в самое себя. Позволяет забыть о прошлом, которое не хочется вспоминать, максимально открыто демонстрируя свои намерения и честность - так же, как прозрачные стены в самом здании парламента демонстрируют его внутренние холлы и переходы.

Людвиг чувствует ясную и тёплую надежду, перерастающую в уверенность, смотря через это стекло.


End file.
